Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle is a major recurring character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. Valerie is a former member of the Heretics. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Nora, Mary Louise, Oscar and Beau. Valerie, previously on becoming a heretic, was a siphoner who was banished from the Gemini Coven for being an abomination in their eyes. She then became a nurse in a Santarium, where she met the human -eventually vampire- Lily Salvatore. The both of them bonded, and after Lily turned into a vampire, she took the orphan Valerie under her wing. She then sent Valerie to check on the well being of her younger son, Stefan. Valerie and him fell in love, and had a brief fling, which ended up with Valerie being pregnant. After that she left with Julian, but after learning of her pregnancy, she tried to leave the heretics, and to return to Stefan, but Julian found out, and knowing that Valeire will be a distraction to Lily, he beaten her until she miscarriaged. She was desperate, and in deep greif, and so she took her own life, but died with Lily's blood in her system, and became the first Heretic in existence. She told no one about Julian's misdeeds, and kept the whole incident in secret for over a century and a half. For a few decads, she traveled Europe with the heretics, Julian and Lily, and in 1903, when they all returned to the U.S, the Gemini Coven ambushed all of them, and locked them up in a Prison World for their mass slaughters in Europe. Her and the other heretics was evntually set free by Malachai Parker. History 1858 Valerie's story is not very known, except that she was a nurse in Lily's TB ward and that she was a Siphoner who used a talisman necklace filled with magic to keep practicing witchcraft following her banishment out of her former coven, because of having no personal power. 1863 She met Stefan in 1863, they were quite taken with each other though, seen as she was traveling with Lily, she should not have had any interaction with him. However they fell in love with each other and slept together in the short amount of time they knew each other and she became impregnated with Stefan's child which she miscarried when Julian beat her up in order to stay with the group. On the ship across the Atlantic Valerie regained consciousness knowing Julian lied about her attack. Valerie didn't tell Lily the truth behind it or about the baby. Valerie then committed suicide and became the first Heretic. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie is writing in her diary about how much she hates the modern world and Mystic Falls. When she is trying to work her iPhone, she gets hit by a truck and appears dead to the two teenagers. When the teen girl goes to see if she is alright, her boyfriend, Stu, says they should go, but after some thought, the girl leaves Valerie laying on the road. After they leave, Valerie gets up and stares as they drive off. She arrives back at the boarding house and is furious that the teens left her there for dead. Lily is proud that she was able to control herself and when she leaves, Valerie starts to cry and both Mary Louise and Nora assure her that they will get payback at the teens. She, Nora and Mary Louise then attack the teens when Valerie shows that she was not killed. When Valerie realizes that they are breaking Lily's rules, the two tell her they weren't designed to coexist and expresses her disapproval of Nora taking a selfie with the girl. When Caroline arrives to distract them from Matt who is setting the vervain bomb, she smells something and before they could react, the bomb explodes while Matt and Caroline escape. She is then seen mocking Nora and Mary Louise about them being adorable and the three start casting a spell. After the sprinklers are done, fire erupts and the Heretics start draining people of blood. Before more damage can be done, Lily yells out "Enough!" and the Heretics, Stefan, Caroline and Matt look in her direction. When Lily declares that the bloodshed ends, Valerie leaves with her and the rest of the Heretics. After Stefan and Lily make their deal, Valerie is seen with her and the other Heretics in the newly revamped Salvatore House and they choose their rooms. When Beau is looking at the scar on his throat, Valerie tells him not to worry and assures him, but they are interrupted when Mary Louise and Nora bring in the corpse of Malcolm. Nora says they can't tell Lily, but she comes in and starts crying about Malcolm. When she asks who did it, Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other in silence and anger, thinking they know who did. In Never Let Me Go, she tells Enzo he needs to go around Lily's rules and after he tells her that the two girls are torturing someone he cares about, she states he should stop caring about her then. Afterwards, she helps Caroline and talks to her about Mary Louise and Nora. She then casts a spell on Caroline's skin, but Mary Louise walks in, asking her what she's doing. Valerie states she was looking for some eyeliner and insults her about it being "hooker chic". She attends Malcolm's funeral and tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure to them, with her stating that he helped reunite Valerie with Beau after being separated for a decade. In Age of Innocence, Valerie snatches Stefan's phone from Caroline after hearing her remind Stefan he knew Valerie in 1863. Throughout the episode Valerie tells Caroline of how she met Stefan in 1863. Near the end of the episode, Valerie sits next to Stefan on a bench at the old Mystic Falls Fair Ground and tells him her story and why she never came back for him. All the time she is telling him this she has cloaked herself from him, and says "You don't know how sorry I am, maybe you never will" and watches him walk away. At the end of the episode Valerie finds Oscar, asks him if he ever found him, when he replies that he did find him she tells him how he was like a brother to her and then rips his heart out. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Valerie is first seen in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Oscar, who she killed the previous night, though no one is aware of this. As she does this, Enzo comes and taunts her about her whereabouts last night. Lily then appears and tells Valerie that she's aware of her small affair with Stefan long ago. She then tells her to confess all her secrets though Valerie claims she has none. Enzo becomes suspicious later on and continues taunting Valerie about the secret she's hiding. She then finally confesses to him that she killed Oscar in order to keep him from helping Lily bring back Julian, who she then explains is Lily's ex boyfriend. Later on, after Oscar is brought back by Bonnie, Valerie goes to the Grill, realizing that if he reveals that she killed him, her family will disown her. She also has an encounter with Matt who threatens her though she doesn't take him seriously. Enzo then shows up and tells her that he'll help her keep Julian from returning. In Live Through This, Valerie attempts to burn his preserved corpse but her attempts fail as Lily, Mary Louise, Nora and Beau appear. Lily is angry with Valerie for what she's trying to do and even slaps her while Valerie begs her not to bring Julian back. However, Lily's decision remains as she claims that Julian makes her better, to which Valerie says that he made her worse. She then reveals that it was Lily's idea to link Bonnie and Elena's lives together. Damon immediately attempts to kill Lily but Beau steps in and magically combusts all of the coffins in the morgue. They later all wake up and Stefan helps Valerie which is when she reveals to him the reason of her hatred towards Julian: the fact that he killed her unborn child, fathered by Stefan. Stefan later brings her to the Lockwood Mansion where he promises her that he will kill Julian for what he did to Valerie. In Best Served Cold, she stays overnight in Stefan's house because she had nowhere to go after her fight and almost-death by her own family, who have disowned her. Caroline caught them both off guard and Stefan explained to Caroline that Valerie was cast out of her family, without telling Caroline that they were originally going to be parents. Valerie later helps Alaric Saltzman find where his unborn twin daughters are and it turns out that Jo's Gemini Coven spelled the twins out of Jo's dying womb and into Caroline's vampire womb, shocking Alaric and Caroline. Mommie Dearest Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Personality |-|Siphoner= While she was alive, Valerie was a cordial and lighthearted spirit who won over Stefan's heart. However, after losing her child with Stefan to Julian, she knew that Lily wouldn't forgive her if she said anything. Disgusted at the prospect of living under Julian's control, she took her own life only to become the first Heretic. |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrid= Valerie is a 170+ vampire-witch hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. She spoke of her affair with Stefan in a cutting tone to Caroline. She is also the most calculating member of her Heretic family, as she cast a spell that would prevent Stefan from touching Caroline and killed her fellow Heretic, Oscar, because she wanted to stop him from aiding Lily in her plan to resurrect Julian. Valerie is not without her humanity, as she deeply regrets breaking Stefan's heart and remains unable to confront him with the truth due to the shame of knowing that she hurt him. She valued her fellow Heretic, Malcolm, as he was responsible for reuniting her with her friend, Beau. She also has a sense of morality, as she took offense at the people who left her for dead when she was run over by their car. However, she won't hesitate to take vengeance, as she, along with Mary-Louise and Nora, murdered the very people who ran her over. After defecting from the Heretics, Valerie displayed a willingness to aid those who oppose Julian and her family, though she may display a certain degree of apprehension at first. She is also beginning to form a reluctant understanding with Caroline, the current girlfriend of her old flame, Stefan, showing that she is not above settling her differences with others to make things work. Valerie has also shown a passionate desire to spare anyone else from the pain she felt in losing her child, as she actively worked with Caroline and Alaric to find his and Jo's children. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. She appears not to wear much makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, but with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= Valerie was born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, instead required to siphon magic from external sources in order to practice it. Following her banishment from the Gemini Coven due to not possessing personal magic, Valerie used an amulet imbued with magic in order to practice witchcraft. Despite having no power of her own, Valerie displayed a skill in cloaking spells, a trademark of her coven.It is also revealed that following the night that Julian beat her to the point of her unborn child's death, Valerie attempted several powerful spells to save her child's life, however due to having no personal power and only in possession of very little magic siphoned from her talisman, she was not strong enough to preserve her child's life. One of these spells was a common but strong Gemini spell used on pregnant Gemini witches whose lives are in danger in order to transfer their unborn children to another individual and preserve the lives of the next generation. |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrid= Later on, after dying with Lily's blood in her system, she awoke as the first witch-vampire hybrid in existence, due to her siphoning abilities. This allowed her to siphon magic from her own vampirism, therefore giving her a constant source of power. She displayed normal witch abilities since, such as burning down the town square with Nora and Mary Louise. She also cast a long-lasting spell on Caroline that ensured that her skin burned anyone who touched her as well as easily cloaked herself from Stefan. She also easily located Oscar. Her vampiric abilities are also stronger, as she doesn't require a daylight ring due to her witch side. She displayed talent in locator spells, when she located Alaric's unborn children, previously thought to be dead. Valerie has shown herself to be quite adept in Spells and Rituals, showing a comprehensive knowledge of many spells of the Gemini coven and more such as the spell to cloak herself and others. Supposedly, it was Valerie's transition into a vampire that led Julian to realise how powerful witch-vampire hybrids are (which led to Lily turning the other siphoner witches she met later on), implying that Valerie is a very powerful witch. Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships * Valerie and Nora (Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Valerie and Mary Louise (Fellow Heretic members/Enemies) * Valerie and Beau (Friends/Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Malcolm (Former Close Friends) * Valerie and Lily (Mother/Daughter Relationship) * Valerie and Oscar (Fellow Heretic members/Enemies) * Stefan and Valerie (Friends/Former Lovers/Conceived a child together/Allies) * Valerie and Julian (Enemies) *Caroline and Valerie (Frenemies/Allies/Former Friends) *Alaric and Valerie (Allies) *Damon and Valerie (Allies) *Stefan, Caroline, and Valerie (Love Triangle) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' Name * Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Tulle is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees". Trivia * Valerie is the first Heretic whose last name is revealed. * Valerie was the first Heretic created. She drowned with Lily's blood in her system. * She was Stefan Salvatore's first love, and the first girl he slept with. * She was pregnant with Stefan's child until it was forcefully miscarried. This factor made her into becoming the first Heretic. * She killed one of the Heretics, Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan and killed her unborn child. * She used to have an amulet before she became a Heretic, which she siphoned magic from in times of need. * She is skilled in locator spells. Gallery 7X01-10-Valerie.jpg 7X01-24-Valerie.jpg Tvd701c_0082b.jpg 7X01-26-Valerie.jpg 7X01-52-Valerie.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-53-Valerie.jpg 7X02-65-Valerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X03-16-Valerie.jpg 7X03-19-Valerie.jpg 7X03-21-Valerie.jpg 7X03-23-Valerie.jpg 7X03-24-Valerie.jpg 7X03-26-Valerie.jpg 7X03-28-Valerie.jpg 7X03-35-Valerie.jpg 7X03-38-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-40-Valerie.jpg 7X03-41-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-43-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-45-Valerie.jpg 7X03-46-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-47-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-48-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-50-Valerie.jpg 7X03-52-Valerie.jpg 7X03-69-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-71-Valerie.jpg 7X03-72-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-75-Valerie.jpg 7X03-77-Valerie.jpg 7X03-78-Valerie.jpg 7X03-91-Valerie.jpg 7X03-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-107-Valerie.jpg 7X03-125-Valerie.jpg 7X03-128-Valerie.jpg 7X04-25-Valerie.jpg 7X04-27-Valerie.jpg 7X04-64-Valerie.jpg 7X04-66-Valerie.jpg 7X04-68-Valerie.jpg 7X04-114-Valerie.jpg 7X04-118-EnzoValerie.jpg 7X05-21-Valerie.jpg 7X05-23-Valerie.jpg 7X05-28-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-29-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-30-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-39-Valerie.jpg 7X05-47-Valerie.jpg 7X05-49-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-66-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-68-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-71-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-73-Valerie.jpg 7X05-92-Valerie.jpg 7X05-93-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-94-Valerie.jpg 7X05-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X06-13-Valerie.jpg 7X06-15-Valerie.jpg 7X06-36-Valerie.jpg 7X06-38-Valerie.jpg 7X06-83-Valerie.jpg 7X06-121-Valerie.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X06-124-Valerie.jpg 7X06-133-Valerie.jpg 7X06-135-Valerie.jpg 7X06-147-ValerieAlaric.jpg 7X06-148-Valerie.jpg 7X07-51-Valerie.jpg 7X07-53-Valerie.jpg 7X07-79-Valerie.jpg 7X07-107-Valerie.jpg 7X07-109-Valerie.jpg 7X07-110-CarolineValerie.jpg 7X07-134-Valerie.jpg 7X08-10-Valerie.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-60-Valerie.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-81-Valerie.jpg 7X08-91-DamonValerie.jpg 7X08-102-ValerieStefan.jpg 7X08-104-Valerie.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Protagonists Category:Gemini Coven